gotham love
by honeybadger 123
Summary: Bruce and Selina have been friends for two years but what happens when feelings get admitted to one another
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham love**

 **Selina's (pov)**

I stare off into the distance looking at Gotham city lit up with the bright light shining thought the windows of peoples house. All I've done for the past few weeks is look at the city to keep my mind of the fact that I am trying to avoid Bruce Wayne for a while. After the whole secret council/ Indian hill incident I just couldn't face him.

After Jim went of to find his fiancée Bruce invited me back to the manner to just relax and talk for a bit to make life seem normal as it can get. When I went back we talked in his study for a while and Alfred brought us some drinks and food for us to have, after a while of talking Bruce suggested we should what a film so he takes us to a room I have never been in before inside the room was a big leather sofa, two big arm chairs, a fire place and a big TV above the fire place, the room was nicely decorated I wonder around the room as Bruce picks a film. While Bruce was picking a film I walk around the room I come a long table behind the big sofa and on the table was a few photos of Bruce and his parents before the died. The one that really caught my eye was a photo the was on the front of the table in a sliver picture frame was a picture of Bruce when he was little with his parent he must have been about 5-6 he was quiet a cute child at that age, in the photo they where out in the pool out side there house playing with each other Bruce was on his dads shoulders smiling at his mum while his mum was splashing him with water and his dad was laughing looking at the camera. The picture was really cute and it put a smile to my face to see him look that happy, but I have always wonder if Bruce's parents didn't died what would they of been like towards me. I must have been staring at the photo for while because the next thing I know Bruce garbs my wrist and takes me to the sofa to watch Sherlock homes. When I sit down on the sofa Bruce comes and sit close to me not that I didn't mined I was used to it now, I mean I know he has feelings for and I have feelings for him but I am to scared to admit it to him so I just don't act towards troughs feelings. We where near the end of the film and I never realized that I was leaning on to his chest half a sleep so he sakes me a little to wake me up and I just stare into his eyes waiting for him to talk but the next thing I know he kisses me I don't pull away thought which annoys me I just kiss back but after a few seconds I get my head back into gear and pull away and stand up. And the worst part about that was he tried to talk to me but instead I walk to the window open it and before I jump out Bruce grabs my wrist trying to pull me back I look back into his eye and all I see is hurt and sadness and from then I knew I couldn't see Bruce any more I hade to leave him to have a normal life with out anymore hurt and sadness and with that I left and didn't turn back.

Ever since then I just feel awful but I told my self I wouldn't give into to this feeling ever. I was not bourn to love I was bourn to steal and live on the streets, Bruce deserves someone who is going to give him everything he wants, someone who is pretty, rich and smart not someone who lives on the streets, steels and looks like trash. I try to ignore the thoughts about Bruce but I find it hard to, I think the worst part is that I am sitting on the bridge that I told Bruce if he climes he could kiss me. God I should of thought about that before I climbed it but I just wanted a place crime free for the night and just to for get about every thing but that wasn't happening. After a few minuets I start to make my way down towards the ground I think its time for me to start steeling some money now as winter is approaching us quickly and my little apartment where I'm stating is freezing at the moment.

Once I reach the bottom of the bridge I make my way toward the city to the nice part where most of the rich people go out to. As I made way there I see a few people being mugged and some being threatened with weapons that was noting new to me I just make my way past them slyly with out them noticing me. Once I am in the nice part of Gotham I make my up to the rooftops so I can get a good view of what I can steal and who is an easy target. I notice one guy in a suit witch is any easy outfit to steel things out of so I start to make my way towards the guy and make a distraction for him to look at while I steel his wallet out his pocket and walk to wards an ally way to see how much was in the wallet. Once in the ally way I open the wallet and only fine $20 which is good but nit good enough for me though. So I take it and walk off to my apartment because it was getting really cold. Once I reach it I open the door and walk inside to fine my cat Barry lying on my bed sleeping so I walk up to him scratch behind his ears while I take of my shoes and thing and jump into bed.

The next morning I'm up early in the streets of Gotham just taking things with out getting noticed. Was going up towards my favorite rooftop in Gotham where no one goes. Once I have clamed the fire escaper to it I notice ivy standing there.

"Hey…ivy what's up" I say with out looking her in the eyes even after all these years she still scares me a bit.

"Hey Selina the billionaire is looking for you aging he keeps asking for you every time I see him"

"Grate you didn't tell him where I am right" I say a bit on edge as I begin to sit down on the floor of the rooftop

"No but are you ever going to tell me why you don't want him to find you, I mean you usually go running back to him by now and It has been a couple off weeks since then so you going to tell me what's going on" she says with a bit of anger in her tone.

"No ivy I won't tell you its none of your busses now go back to where ever it is you need to be ok" I say in a I don't care voice, I look up at her to see her looking at me up and down like she trying to figure out what has happened

"Fine I will leave you but just so you know I know you like him by the way you cant hide it" she says while walking towards the fire escape

"Yeah sure ivy keep thinking that," I say laughing trying to cover up my feelings "oh and stay out of trouble I don't want you to go in to juvie again" and with that she was gone.

It got a bit later when I thought I could do with some adventure so I start to walk down the fire escape and down the alleyway to the main road I walk across the street to go down to another ally way to see what is happening down there, I look down to find ivy and a few friends standing by a trash can on fire to try and keep warm I start to walk down where I hear some shout me.

"Selina" I hear the person shout my name again and this time it really familiar to familiar so I turn round to see the one and only Bruce Wayne standing in front of me with hope in his eyes, he grabs my wrist and I don't struggle or move away.

"What" I say in a snappy tone he looks a little hurt but he used to it.

"I just want to say I am so sorry for what I did, I didn't want to lose you because of what I did to please will you for give me" he says with such a pleading look on his face I can help but melt inside.

"Fine…I forgive you," I say trying to turn away but he stops me from doing so and turns me back to look him in the eyes. "What Bruce I need to go and see my friends then head back o my place" I say a bit frustrated

"Selina please come back to the manner I cant stand the though of you being out on the cold streets" he says with sure hope In his eyes and I really wanted to go back but I couldn't Bruce deserves someone who is going to treat him right and I'm just not that person.

"Bruce I cant" I say a bit to coldly to hide my emotions

"Why cant you," he says a bit confused

"Because…I cant, because I like you and when you kissed me I didn't want to pull away but I had to because you deserve someone who is going to treat you right, who is pretty, who is rich. But I am not that person Bruce you have to let me go" I say with tears forming in my eyes he still has hold of my wrist and I want to pull free but I cant because he is stronger now "Bruce can you let me go now"

"Selina" he says a bit dazed but he snaps back quickly in to reality "you always have a pace in the manner you know that right" he says before I bolt of to my apartment.

I was running on the rooftops of Gotham trying to clear my mind from what just happened. I begin to slow down and sit down on the roof and think to my self.

"Did I really just brake down to Bruce" I say out loud to my self "oh god I really let him go" I say to my self again I started getting really angry thinking off all the possibility's in my head of what I have done. So I get up when the snow started to come down heavily starting to settle on the ground I climb down the fire escape and I was almost down when my hand slipped on one of the bars and I cant get my balance back and fall on the ground with a loud bang, and the next thing I know I black out.

When I wake up its morning and I am covered in snow so I sit up confused to where I am, till I stat to remember again so I get up but my ankle is so painful so I just sit back down and get comfy on the ground and I lean my hear against the wall so I can support my self.

I was sitting there for most of the day till I hear someone come towards me I was getting ready to defend my self when I notice it was ivy.

"Selina what are you doing on the ground in the snow" she asks confused and holds her hand out for me

"Ivy I fell hand hit my held and done something to my ankle" I say weekly to her

"Selina come with me I will take care of you," she says as she helps me up and takes me to her little place where she is staying we walk and she just makes small talk with me and luckily she does not mention Bruce to me. Once we are there she makes me war and lets me put my foot up "Thanks ivy" I say weakly to her.

"Its fine you helped me when I was sick" she says while sitting next to me

 _ **One week later**_

I was feeling so sick and ivy was struggling to look after me. I felt bad she was doing the best she could but she was only little to be fair there was nothing she could do I was getting sicker and sicker by the day I would through up a lot and I could barley walk all I could do was limp it was so painful she told me to go to the hospital but I said no could not afford it and I hated them any way.

I was sitting against the wall of ivy's bed in pain she comes and sits next to me and tries to get my mind of things.

"Look Selina" she says in a serious tone to me "I think I need to take you to the hospital you are really sick"

"No" I say weakly "No hospitals" I say drifting off

"Selina you can barley stand or eat you need to do something I am struggling to look after you I am so sorry" she says sadly to me

"Take… me" I try to say but the words wont come out of my mouth

"Take you where Selina" ivy says a bit concern

"Take me…to…Bruce" I say weakly I look at her and she looks confused

"To Bruce, as in Bruce Wayne" she says stunted, all I do is nod my head as well as I can "ok but you have to direct me ok" she says while helping me up

We head out on to the streets of Gotham in to cold winter snow with ivy's arm around me for support we where half way there and people where giving us strange looks but I just brush it off I was in to much pain to care any more. Once we reached the front door of the manner ivy knocks in the door I feel bad it must be like 10:00 at night and Bruce but be in bed by now. A few minuets later Alfred answered looking surprised to see me.

"Mrs. Kyle" he says in her British accent "what do I owe the pleasure of" he says but be four I could answer I hear Bruce shout to Alfred.

"Who's at the door Alfred" he says while getting closer to the door. When he finally reaches the door he is so happy to see me but concord he looks me up and down and he looks worried " Selina, Ivy what has happened" he says concerned coming to help me

"She feel last week and hit her head and hurt her ankle badly and now she is really sick," She says while helping me into the house and into the study

"Selina" Bruce says in a concerned voice to me "I am so sorry I should have been there to help you but were going to help you get better ok he says"

"Bruce" I say weakly I felt like I was going to pass out any moment

"Yeah" he says with his voice dripping with concern and hurt while getting closer to my face he touches my face to move a few pieces of hair out of my face

"I'm…" I was struggling to finish my sentence "I'm sorry" I say getting really sleepy

"Its ok we are going to get you better ok" he says before kissing the top of me head and that is the last thing I remember before passing out into the darkens.

 ** _A/N hi guys sorry I know its bad but it will get better I promise and I promise to update soon but please review would like to know what you's think of it_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bruce (pov)_

After Selina passed out I got really worried I didn't know what to do I tried to shout her awake but Alfred pulled e back and told me to give her some room she probably passed out of exhaustion. Alfred pulled me and ivy out of the study and into the hallway to give Selina some space.

"Thank you for bring Selina to me, I know she probably put up a lot of fuss to come and see me for help so thank you for doing so." I say to ivy after Alfred left to do what ever he was doing before all this happened.

"Actually she wanted me to bring her to you" she says while looking around the house.

"Really she wanted to see me," I ask in a bit confused voice to ivy she just looks at me like I am stupid.

"Yeah" she says while fiddling with on of the plants in my hallway "She just said take me to Bruce. But I think it was because I told her I was struggling to look after her and told her to go to the hospital." She says while leaving the plant and walking over to me.

"You can stay hear for the night if you would like its cold and dark outside plus it's late" I say to her trying to be a nice towards her and as a thank you fro bring Selina to be for she go any worse.

"No I'm good billionaire, I can handle my self out there but thanks," she say while heading towards the door and letting her self out. I stand there for a minuet just staring at the study door really wanting to go in and be there for Selina but Alfred said no. I was standing there in a trance just looking at the door till I felt someone put there hands on my shoulder and jumped I turn to see Alfred looking at me with a concern look on his face.

"I've called a doctor to come and look at her, they will be here in the morning," he says to

"Thank you Alfred" say be fore I go back to staring at the door

"Master Bruce staring at that door wont make her any better, so I suggest you go and get some sleep ok" he say while heading off before I stop him

"Alfred"

"Yes" he stops and turns to look at me

"I am really worried about her I don't know what to do, what if something's seriously wrong with her and its my fault" I say with sadness in my voice

"How is it your fault Master Bruce, you did nothing wrong and nether did she for once" he says with a chuckle at the last part

"I found her a week ago on the streets, and I stopped her to apologize to her and asked her to come back to the manner with me but she said no and ran off and now look what has happened" I say in an angry tone to Alfred he says nothing for a while all he does is put a comforting hand on my shoulder

"Look master Bruce this isn't your fault, so stop thinking that. It was just bad luck that she fell" he says to me while walking up the stairs "Now I suggest you go and get ready for bed ok" he says to me sternly

"Alfred I don't want to leave her I am worried about her, what if something bad happens and I am not there for her" I say while trying to walk to the stairs but he stops me from doing so "Alfred let me go and see her" I say getting angry at him.

"Master Bruce I know you are concerned for miss Kyle but you need your rest to now go in to that room and go to bed I will watch her for the time being ok" he says while leading me towards my room.

"Fine but if anything happens you have to come and wake me" I say before closing the door and heading off to bed but I found it impossible to sleep all I could think about was Selina and how it was my fault that she is like this. I look over to my clock on the bedside table and notice it was 3:28 am, how long have I been up for I wondered. All through the night I tossed and turned thinking about her and what if something has happened to her and I was not there to do anything about it.

In the morning I woke up to the bright sun coming through my window, I turn to my clock to see that it was only 8:17 am, I must of only had about 4 hours sleep but I found it impossible to. So I walk down the stairs to find Alfred in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Alfred" I say while get a glass of orange juice from the fridge "did anything happen to Selina while I was sleeping" I say taking a seat at the table

"Morning master Bruce, I take it you didn't sleep well then," he says while frying bacon.

"No, now did anything happen to her" I say wanting to know

"No she slept all night, she is still sleeping before you ask," she say while dishing breakfast onto the plate and putting it in front of me.

"When will the doctor be here?" I say while stuffing food into my mouth

"He said about 10" he said while coming to sit opposite me while eating our breakfast in silence

"Can I go and see her now"

"If you wish master Bruce" and with that I was down that hallway in a second, as I reach the door I turn the handle slowly and open the door quietly as I can to try and not disturb her. Once the door was open I walk in to the room to finder her still lying on the sofa with her eyes closed, so I decide to go over to the sofa opposite her and start doing some investigation on the secret council. About 30 minuets past I was still doing research till I heard some movement from Selina so I look up to find her awake and trying to get comfy, once she was settled down she looks at me and I just smile at her.

"Hey" I say while putting down my things and walking over to her and sitting on the table in fount of her

"Hey" she says weakly "how long have I been out for, and where is ivy" she says while trying to sit up, she was struggling to sit up so I decide to help her do so.

"Ivy went back to where ever, how are you feeling thought" I say while putting my hand on her forehead she was burning up.

"I feel like shit, my head hurts, my throat is sore me and my ankle is just killing me"

"Well the doctor is going to be here soon so don't worry we will get you feeling better I promise"

"Ok thank you and once I am better I will be out of your hair"

"Its up to you, you are more than welcome to stay if..." Alfred coming in with someone cut me off

"Master Bruce the doctors is here from miss Kyle," He says while leading me out the room and in to the hallway.

An hour later

 _Selina's (pov)_

After the doctors was finished he called Alfred back in with Bruce behind him to tell them what is wrong with me.

"Well it seems that she had caught the flue and have badly sprained her ankle and must keep off it for a few days. I have given her some medicine for now but she can only have some every 5 hours. But besides that nothing ells is wrong with her, she should be better in about a week I would say. Call if there is anything you need" and with that Alfred was showing him out. I just sit on the sofa minding my own busses trying to avoid eye contact with Bruce.

"Look Selina I just want to say I am so sorry for every thing for the kiss when you where hear till when I found you out on the streets last week." He says to me in a sad voice trying not to look at me either

"It's fine B lets just move on ok, none of that happened" I say to him while making room on the sofa so he could sit next to me, he got the hint and sat down beside me

"So your not mad at me or anything"

"No lets just for get it about it, but I do need to ask you a favour though" I say with a smirk on my face

"What" he says in a concern voice, because every time I do that smirk it always ends up with one of us in trouble

"I may need a place to stay for the time being"

"And you are wondering if you can stay here" her says with a smirk, I just nod my head " yeah like I said before the manor is always open for you to stay at"

"Thank you" says while leaning my head on his shoulder we sit in a comfortable silence for a few minuets.

"Selina" Bruce says while breaking the Silence

"Yeah" I say while lifting my head fro the shoulder to look at him

"There is something I need to ask you" he says in a serious voice to all I do I nod my head to tell him to continue "Well you know how last week when I found you and you started yelling at me about the kiss and you said you didn't want to pull way and how I deserve someone better than you what did you mean by that exactly" he says looking me dead in the eyes. I didn't know what to say and why did he have to bring this up now this was not the time for this.

"Look Bruce I am to tiered and sick to have this conversation right now" I say trying to avoided the question, but he doesn't give up that easily

"Selina please just answer it, it keeps me up at night about what you meant about it," he says trying to get me to answer

"Look B it's complicated"

"How" he says getting irritated by me not answering

"Drop it B"

"I wont Selina, and I cant. I just want and explanation to what is going on with you, ever since the kiss you avoided me for like a month with no contact nothing, and then I find you again and you say that you didn't want to pull away from the kiss and I deserve someone better than you. This whole thing has just confused me and I just want you to answer me," he says while yelling at me, but I just yell back

"You really want to know," I say getting my voice as loud as it can go before it starts hurting even more than it did

"YES" she shouts back at me

"Because I like you Bruce" say yelling at him with tear in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall

"Why didn't you tell me?" he says in a calm voice and coming over to give me a hug

"Its like I told you, you deserve someone better, someone pretty, rich and will treat you right. Not just some orphan girl who lives on the streets who is the opposite of every thing I just told you" I say not looking at him and trying to brake free from the hug but just gets closer and holds me tighter and I don't want to let go, but I know I have to I don't want to show I'm weak and I really don't want to give in to this feeling.

"Selina you know that isn't true, you know how I feel about you. Please don't ever think you are not good enough form me," he says to me with his head resting on my shoulder and I can feel is warm even breaths on my neck.

"Bruce I don't want your fake comments to make me feel better about my self" I say bitterly to him

"But there not fake" he says while lifting his head to look at me.

"Bruce look I don't want you to feel like you have to say you like me just because I told you how I feel so just drop all of this now" I say trying to get up to go to my room, but Bruce stops me from doing so by pulling me back down and since I am sick I don't have the energy to fight back.

"Selina" he says in a gentle voice to get my attention and it does because I turn my heard towards him to look into his soft grey eyes

"What" I snap at him but he still looks at me softly

"Would I do this if I didn't like you" and before I could answer he leans in a kisses me and first I'm shocked but then I kiss back and it felt so right and for once I felt like I had nothing to worry about. About a minuet later he pulls away to look me in the eyes. I was about to speak but he put his finger to my mouth stopping me from talking "I'm sorry but I thought you should know how I felt about you instead of some words that you would just think I am making up even thought I'm not" with those words I melt inside but I'm still second guess everything he says to me.

"Bruce look I want to believe you I really do but I cant because everything that good happens to me always get taken away from me or destroyed in someway or another" I say looking at him and he just gives me a small smile and pulling me into a hug which I don't return but I think he knows why anyway.

"Selina I promise you nothing will happen between me and you because I will do every thing I can to keep you safe and to keep you close to me no matter what it takes" he says while kissing my forehead

"Promise me Bruce because I don't want to get into something that is just going t be takeaway from me," I say while looking him in the eyes

"I promise you," he says while leaning in for another kiss, when we pull away Bruce says something that made me smirk "God how cheesy did I just sound towards you" he says while laughing lightly

"Yeah and how pitiful did I sound talking to you" I say while laughing lightly as well. We sit in silence for a while till Alfred came in.

"Master Bruce, Miss Kyle diner will be ready soon" he was about to walkout before he turned back "oh and Miss Kyle you will be having some soup to make you feel better" and with that he walked off to the kitchen. Bruce and I must of forgot that I was ill for the time being when we where aught up in arguing. A few minuets of silent passed till I remember something.

"Bruce I have the flue you could have it now from kissing me" I say while looking at him but he just smirks at me giving my head a kiss again 'god he does that a lot'

"I don't care I rather have flu if it means I get to kiss you" he say sounding really cheesy but I just laugh at him for It "and plus I hade my flue shot" I just hit his shoulder lightly till Alfred brought in dinner for us.


End file.
